


Cecille's Meal

by RobbyA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, F/M, Fatal Vore, Kitsune, Scat, Vore, disposal, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: After a losing streak, Cecille is convinced that she was losing her way. At least, until she comes upon a cottage. Will Cecille be able to regain her confidence?





	Cecille's Meal

**Author's Note:**

> VORE, DIGESTION, and DISPOSAL

“Rats, another failed hunt,” bemoaned Cecille.

The millennia year old fox girl was having a serious loser streak for the last few weeks. Alongside her older sister, Katlynn, she was the top predator of the forest, being one of the most feared creatures that hikers tended to avoid. Unfortunately, it seems that Cecille had lost her mojo. Just last week, she and Katlynn attempted to eat a group of children visiting the woods on a field trip, but Cecille screwed it up, thus giving the students enough time to escape. While that was bad, what was worse was Katlynn’s reaction. While Katlynn was always a cynical and emotionless figure, her harsh glare summed up her feelings on the matter. 

Nowadays, Katlynn goes out to hunt for food, while Cecille stayed at home. After a few days, Cecille was convinced that she could become a top predator again, and she left her den shortly after her sister was out of eyesight. She searched for food for hours, but there was nary a thing to catch her eye. Cecille’s empty stomach growled in protest, and her legs were quaking from all of the running. Sweating profusely, Cecille rubs the back of her hand on her forehead. “There’s no working around it; you’re a failure, Cecille,” she sighed.

Cecille was about to head back to her den, but a strong smell caressed her nostrils. The young fox girl followed the smell to a small cottage. She silently crawls to a window, and she looks inside. She could see a mother baking several pies, and her son was sitting on the ground, playing with her toys. Cecille began to salivate at the sight of the young boy as he was blissfully unaware of the voracious girl’s intentions. Cecille’s stomach growled louder, causing her to attempt to silence it. The mother was nearing completion on the last of her batch of pie when she received a knock at the door. Wiping the dough off her hands with her apron, the mother walks over to the door, opens it, and comes face to face with the starving fox girl.

“Oh, sweetie,” said the mother with an emotive tone “You seem famished.” She lets the peculiar creature into her house, and she motions for her to sit at the table. Being a charitable host, the mother pours Cecille a cup of tea, and hands it to her. She drinks it down in one gulp. “You seem like you’ve had quite the journey. What brings you to our fine little cottage,” inquired the mother. “I’ll be quite frank with you,” droned Cecille “May I ask you for permission to eat your son?” The mother puts her cup of tea down. She looks down at her son who was still merrily playing with his toys. She smiles. “My, that is such a request,” states the mother. Cecille nods her head, understanding the levity of the situation. “I am a long way from home. I started out earlier trying to find suitable prey, but I ended up tiring myself out.” Cecille looks down at her tea in embarrassment. The mother thought it over, and she called her son over. The boy drops his toys and gallops towards his mother. 

“Son,” she began “This cute fox girl wishes to eat you.” The boy looks up at Cecille. “Our guest had been searching for food all day, and she’s really hungry. Do you think that you could hold her over until she gets home?” Cecille expected the boy to cry and beg his mother to not allow her to devour him, but to her surprise, he complied with her wishes. Maybe he didn’t fully understand that he’d be broken down and absorbed into her bloodstream? Cecille hesitated at the prospect of eating him. Sure, she loved some willing prey every now and then, but this time she felt guilty about it. The mother hugs her son goodbye, and he walks over to the kitsune.

Cecille picks the boy up, and wrestles to open her mouth. Ultimately, her hunger prevailed, and she stuffs the boy’s head into her open maw. Her tongue caressed the boy’s face until it was drenched in saliva and she greedily wolfs it down. Swallowing hard, she stretches her jaws over the boy’s chest and abdomen, causing her cheeks to bulge. After struggling to force the lower half of the boy down her esophagus, Cecille takes her time to nibble on the boy’s legs. She subconsciously berated herself for being too greedy, so she decided to slow down and appreciate the boy’s flavor. With one final gulp, Cecille seals the boy into his permanent home, and she licks her lips lustfully. “BRAAAAAAPPPP”. Her belly plopped forward from its current victim’s weight, and the boy squirmed around in an attempt to get situated. Apparently the boy was tickling her insides as she was giggling while he moved inside of her. 

The mother pours another cup of tea for the fox girl. “Well, how was he?” she asked. 

“Oh, he was so delicious,” chirps Cecille. “He was the best prey ever!” The mother chuckles at her response. 

“Well, does that make you feel like a top pred again?” Cecille nods her head. Cecille struggles to get out of her seat, but she was weighed down by her heavy meal. Sensing that she was having some difficulties, the mother recommended that she spend the night so that she could digest her meal. Cecille accepts her offer, and she follows her to a guest bedroom. The mother helps the kitsune onto the bed. “If you’re still hungry, please try some of my world-famous pies.” And so, Cecille engorged herself on several dishes of pie; her already bloated belly became even larger as she shoveled more of the pie into her mouth. The boy was getting dosed with pieces of the chewed up pies, but he didn’t complain. Cecille finishes up on the last of the pastries, and she yawns. The mother quietly walks out of the room, and she shuts off the lights.

Cecille was on the verge of drifting off only to become alert when the boy was talking to her from within her stomach. “My name is Stanley,” he says sheepishly. Cecille hardly ever talked to her meals, but she decided to make an exception. “That’s a lovely name, Stanley. You’ve made me very happy.” He asks a piercing question, which catches the fox girl off guard. “What’s going to happen to me,” he inquired. Normally, Cecille would gloat about her prey’s predicament (and sometimes even counts down to their inevitable demises), but this boy in particular was innocent to the circumstances. She realized that the boy had to be around 2 or 3 years old; how could she break something as heavy as death down to such a young kid. She struggled to provide an explanation for the kid which wouldn’t scare him. “Well, Stanley,” she began, “when food enters into the tummy, it gets bathed in some juices, and the food melts down into a pasty goo.” She paused, fearing that the child would scream out for his mother. “So, I get to live with a cute girl,” he asked. Cecille was taken aback by his comment. Did he seriously just call me cute, she says to herself. The two continued to converse for a few hours, both of them sharing their deepest secrets and dreams. Cecille frowned knowing that the boy was never going to fulfill his dreams, but she still gives the boy encouragement. The boy noticed that the temperature of the fox girl’s stomach began to heat up, and he started flinching. Cecille realizes this, and she comforted him. “Cecille, I’m scared,” cried Stanley. Cecille pats her belly softly as that was the closest thing to petting the boy’s head that she could manage, and she began to hum to the boy. When Cecille and Katlynn were children, their mother would hum a lullaby to them whenever they were scared. The boy’s anxiety began to lessen, and he gently drifts off to sleep. Cecille fell asleep as well, and her stomach heated up, overtaking the sleeping child. Stomach acid washed over Stanley, softening him, and the stomach walls squeezed and compressed him into a creamy paste as Cecille had stated. Her stomach worked all night to process Stanley’s remains as well as the scraps of pie that Cecille had eaten earlier. Her once massive belly began to shrink following each passing hour. 

By morning, Cecille slowly wakes up from her deep slumber, and sees that her belly was smaller and pudgier. She played with her belly for awhile, only for nature to call. Cecille nearly collides with the boy’s mother as she ran to the restroom. She closes the door to the bathroom, and she lifts up the hem of her dress. Plopping onto the toilet, a long fart emitted from her rear followed by a thick brown log. She grunts, and that long became stringy, and swirled at the bottom of the drain. That log cuts off, but she felt something slowly sliding out of her rectum. She looks down, and she sees that it was one of the boy’s pant legs. Embarrassed she applied more force to her rectum, expelling the feces-ridden pants. A frenzy of dung exploded from her rectum, and she finishes up by releasing a golden stream of urine onto the pile. She wipes herself off, and she flushes Stanley’s remains. 

Cecille made her way for the door. The mother was sitting in the living room, knitting. “My son didn’t give you much trouble,” she asked. “No ma’am. He did want to stay around a while, but he was a good little angel.” Pleased, the mother bids the fox girl farewell. “Thank you for encouraging me. I will never forget this,” says Cecille. “Don’t mention it; please spread the word about my pies. Maybe bring your sister next time?” Cecille nods and she sets off for her den. She never forgot Stanley, and remembered him every time she went out hunting.


End file.
